


［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界（三）冰糖葫芦

by Huaye



Series: ［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界 [3]
Category: zhubai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaye/pseuds/Huaye
Summary: 冰淇淋震动棒预警厨房play西装play直男女仆生存纪实录03





	［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界（三）冰糖葫芦

**Author's Note:**

> 冰淇淋震动棒预警  
厨房play  
西装play  
直男女仆生存纪实录03

01

窗帘准时拉开，明媚的阳光越过落地窗照到了大床上，勾勒出一个娇媚的女人身形。那女人身上只盖了一点被子，露出大片雪白的肌肤和盈盈一握的纤腰，露出来的皮肤上满满的都是草莓，修长的脖颈上一个粉红娇嫩的草莓和那人粉嫩唇瓣一样诱人。

“唔……”

床上的人被阳光刺到了眼，意识逐渐清醒，猫儿懒懒地抻了个懒腰，胳膊伸到一半却忽然哆嗦了一下，猫儿忍不住呜咽一声。

整个身体被火车无情碾压一样，骨头都快散架了，尤其是下身更是疼痛不已，过度拉伸以至于双腿一动都好像要掉下去。

白宇现在就是个莫得感情的机器人。

早上醒来被疼痛刺激清醒，白宇睁开眼睛，眼里都是游戏里的欧式风格的装饰，他绝望地重新闭上眼睛。

啊……fuck。

以为一觉醒来就能回到现实，没想到他居然还在游戏里。还让不让人活了！

敲门声响起，白宇手忙脚乱地拽住被子盖住自己，道了声进，几个女仆端着托盘鱼贯而入，把白宇围在了床上。

我靠这是什么情况？

“那、那什么，姐姐们，你们这是……有何贵干啊？”白宇手抓着被子死死地捂住胸口，缩在床上瑟瑟发抖地面对着一群女仆。

面对这些脸上带着礼貌围笑的女仆小姐姐们，他总有种被人宰割的感觉。

为首的女仆是昨天给他挑情趣内衣的那个，他一辈子都忘不了这小姐姐温柔的脸。小姐姐柔柔地笑着，“你醒了，主人吩咐过，等你醒了就换上指定的衣服和工具，今天又是美好的一天呢，要完成任务获得积分哦！”

积分？

这个充满黄色的游戏居然还要积分？

经过了女仆小姐姐的科普以后白宇才知道，这个黄暴辣鸡游戏是用剧情刷积分换取主人的好感度的，好感度达到一定数额时有随机奖励掉落。

所有人的好感度都是从零开始，白宇抬头看了一眼天上漂浮着的好感度，进度条卡在了20%上。

这20%，难道是初夜的好感度？

白宇心里泪流满面，这跟外面一夜几百的有啥区别？他这个还不变现！更惨好伐！

衣服比昨天的情趣内衣和女仆装要正常多了，就是衣服短了点、裙子短了点。白宇已经怕了那些鬼东西了，看见超短裙露脐装简直要哭。

换好了衣服，白宇拿起了一个托盘上放着的东西，仔细观察了一下。那东西摸上去软软的，触感很好，像冰糖葫芦的形状，居然还是马卡龙色调的。白宇研究了半天也没看出来这小玩意儿是干嘛用的。

“姐姐，这是什么东西？看上去好可爱啊。”白宇晃了晃“冰糖葫芦”。

女仆小姐姐笑着说：“是冰淇淋系列软体震动棒哦，可以一键切换八种震动模式，快慢随心定。嘻嘻，主人猜对了，你果然会很喜欢这个的，很可爱的对吧？”

“……”

想给上一秒的自己一嘴巴子。

piapia。

他看着“冰糖葫芦”的马卡龙黄色的可爱色调，手上依稀还有“冰糖葫芦”刚刚软糯弹力的触感，脑子里却只剩下“冰淇淋震动棒”这几个字。

冰淇淋……

冰糖葫芦……

完了，他有阴影了，再也不想吃冰淇淋和冰糖葫芦了。

女仆小姐姐把“冰糖葫芦”拿到手里把玩了一下，悦耳的笑声简直令人窒息，“主人吩咐了，如果不出门的话就把这个带着，等他回来再拿下来呢。喏，给。”

“带着？！什么带着？”

白宇目瞪口呆地指着那个冰糖葫芦，“我别腰上吗？”

女仆小姐姐掩着嘴咯咯笑得花枝乱颤，摆了摆手，“娇娇你真会开玩笑~当然是塞进去啦~”

WTF？？？？？

02

白宇穿着露脐装和超短裙坐在椅子上，双手不安地绞着超短裙的裙边，他脸上浮着一点绯红，坐在椅子上不时就要动一动，很是坐立不安的样子。

……废话，你屁股里塞个震动棒试试。

“冰糖葫芦”在他身体里极有频率地震动着，连臀瓣都被带得震动起来。小穴被震动棒刺激着，肉壁不由自主地收缩包裹着冰淇淋，水儿淌的更多了，他感觉到了就觉得越发羞臊，脸也越来越红。

“姐、姐姐，那个什么主人嗯……什么时候回来啊？”

“要下午哦~不要着急，主任说想吃你做的爱心便当，来跟我一起做吧！”女仆小姐姐笑着拉着他去了厨房。

白宇于是以一种奇怪的姿势走去了厨房，每走一步“冰糖葫芦”都会撞到不同的地方，有时一不小心撞到他的敏感点上，他走着路简直要软到跌倒。

走到厨房，早已经软的不行的白宇第一时间先找了椅子坐下，忍不住趴在桌子上，喉咙里不时发出娇媚的呻吟。

他此时媚眼含着无尽春意，双颊浮着绯红，贝齿轻咬粉唇，身体不时哆嗦一下，胸前春光乍泄，这一副被人蹂躏泫然欲泣的模样简直是诱人的鬼。

下身传来的阵阵触感浪潮般一波波地席卷全身，他浑身触电一样从头酥到脚，连头皮都觉得麻。

女仆小姐姐很温柔的扶着白宇去了厨房的锅碗瓢盆面前，“食材都已经准备好啦，你只要按照菜谱做好就OK啦~加油，我看好你哦~”

白宇已经没心思反驳她了，认命地一边做着爱心便当一边承受着一波波的热潮。

切着寿司卷，白宇一下一下狠狠地切着，泄愤似的把寿司卷切成好几段。

什么狗屁游戏，什么狗屁主人，什么奇葩的兴趣爱好！居然还要他带震动棒给他做便当，这人脑子里除了黄暴没别的了吧！

一双手忽然缠上了他的腰，一个低沉的声音贴着他耳边响起，“你说什么？”

“雾草！”什么玩意？

白宇吓得刀差点没拿住掉了，一个激灵着猛地回头——

西装男人长的俊朗白皙，还是个大眼仔，睫毛好长啊我去。

这这这，这就是那什么主人？昨天晚上干他的那个？

颜狗的心瞬间软了，身也瞬间软了，不，更软了。

大眼仔看着他，手顺着腰滑下去，伸到了他超短裙里，摸到了他屁股里塞着的冰淇淋，“嗯，很听话。”

“喂你等等等等！你干嘛！”还没等颜狗白宇舔完这人的颜，大眼仔忽然扒下了他的内裤，把冰淇淋拔了出来。

身体里那种被充塞的感觉一瞬间消失了，他瞬间感觉空落落的。含着“冰糖葫芦”一段时间的小穴突然被拔出了东西，小穴还没适应，依然打开着没有合拢，粉嫩的穴口淌着水儿，一张一合的吸引着别人的注意力。

男人一身白色西装看着纯洁无瑕，脸上表情也寡淡禁欲得很，手指却违和地塞进小穴里，挑逗着里面敏感的穴肉，很是欣赏软成一汪春水的猫儿绯红的脸和娇媚的呻吟。

“舒服吗？”

低沉磁性的声音大提琴般从唇角溢出，幽幽传进白宇的耳朵里，有如回音绕梁一直亘在他耳边，他被手指抚弄得说不出话来，只要张嘴就会不由自主地发出羞人的呻吟。

白宇咬着下唇，“……嗯、嗯。”

话音刚落白宇自己都把自己羞死了，为啥他要是个颜狗，为啥他看见好看的小哥哥就莫名乖巧啊啊啊！

颜狗真香定律，白氏独创，仅此一家。

男人低笑一声，随即倾身去吻他。白宇看见这么帅的小哥哥近距离接触，看见他超长睫毛扑闪，整个人都僵硬了。

男人把白宇的上身弯下去一些，好露出他的穴口，修长的手指揉捏着他细腻柔软的臀肉，慢慢解开裤链。

“要在这里吗？”

听到了解裤链的声音，白宇急忙去拉他的手臂。

这是厨房啊！开放式的！

裤链解开，一个大家伙弹了出来。男人握住白宇的肩膀，把大家伙顶了进去，“你不喜欢？”

“冰糖葫芦”终究和真枪实弹比不了，尤其是尺寸。才刚被爱抚满足的小穴不能适应这样大的尺寸，此刻被填得满满的，白宇忍不住从喉咙里溢出一声呻吟。

生理上的享受终究不受精神的支配，哪怕白宇心里如何别扭如何不适应，可还是输给了这样直接猛烈的冲击，被肏干得叫出声来，脸红起来，眼睛迷蒙起来。

白宇被按在案板上承受着男人激烈的肏干，动作幅度大得他几乎抓不住案板桌沿。身体撞击着身体，他时不时能撞到菜板，上面的盘子震动着，发出清脆的声响。

“慢、慢点呜……”

白宇趴在案板上呜咽，他的嘴里塞了一根手指，只能仰着头被迫咬着男人的手指，屁股每被打一下都会引来他的瑟缩，内壁也会随之收缩，每次这时他就会听到身后的人舒服的喟叹，然后更加猛烈地肏干他。

大家伙经过一晚的磨合，已经了解了他的敏感点所在，每次狠狠撞进去都准确地擦到他的敏感点上，几下以后他就已经软到不行，只能贴着男人勉强站住。

男人紧紧抱着他，脸和他贴得很近，他在他耳边轻轻喘息着，又欲又色的声音撩到他耳朵红得充血。白宇偏头去看他，男人做爱时的脸禁欲极了也H极了，他忍不住去亲他好看的唇。

刚刚贴上去的唇瓣下一秒就被叼住，带着情欲的气息吻咬着他的唇，而后霸道地攻城略地，不留一丝反抗的余地。

男人把他抱到餐桌上，双腿架到肩膀上肏干，一下一下又狠又准地顶进去，撞在敏感点上。身下是冰凉的桌子，身上的滚烫的热度，冰火两重天的反差让他大脑几乎不听使唤，被肏干的欲仙欲死，大脑机能都仿佛被撞走了，只剩下语言机制还存活着，可他除了喊叫和说慢点以外说不出其他任何字眼。

包括心里的那点温存和异样的心动。

男人欲射的瞬间紧紧地抱住了他，贴在他脸颊边，带着情欲的暗哑嗓音传进他的耳朵里，“记住，我叫朱一龙。”

而后把自己全部送给了他。


End file.
